What had we become 2 dot 0
by Tessia
Summary: What if Miles and Nora were married and had a daughter? What if Shelly survived and gave a birth to a son? What if the Mathesons and Shelly fleet Philly but Shelly was the one to take care of Miles daughtre? Wher will it go now that Miles is getting men to avang Denny's death? OC/OC, Miles/Nora, Jason/Charlie?, Bass/Shelly?, Rachel?Miles... Not too canon. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**AN I'm sorry as I know you lot waited for an update and instead I bring you a rewritten version of the story What had we become. Any I just hope that you'll like it. I don't own Revolution and any known characters. New characters are all mine.**

**Summary After Danny's death Miles decides to bring in reinforcement. New characters included. Miles and Nora have a child. Charlie bashing. Rachel bashing. "So Nora told him when Miles asked why she hated Bass so much. _They took our second child!_" Also the water-plant scenery is a bit altered. As well the Blackout took place five years earlier and Nora is two years older than originally. Shelly Monroe survived the childbirth. Charlie is a second child hear born two years after the Blackout and Danny was born a year before it so he could have been saved by nanos 1.0.**

Right in front of me stood the two people I longed for just as much as I newer wanted to see them again. A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes that were same as mine and a Hispanic woman whose nose I inherited. I haven't seen them for the last six years. They told me that I'd see them in a few hovers but newer came back. Instead just my aunt reminded by my side. And that is not even my aunt by blood. We just chose each other for the lack of people and family in our lives when we left Philly.

I am leaning to the wall near the entrance of the room. It's the conference room of the village's Meier house AKA aunt Shelly's. We live in Newchessford. It's a state of it's own in the Planes Nation and it's independent. Well, kind of. Right now there is a meeting I was called to. Some passerby wanted a hearing whit Shelly and originally I was on a scout duty with Max and Zack. As I and the other squads came in my blood ran cold in a way and I leaned to the wall and plastered an indifferent expression over my face.

"We need your best. Not a kid squad." The man I knew since my birth sais.

"Hear they are. Don't underestimate them." Shelly's eyes smiles at me.

"But they are children. Not older than Joline." The Hispanic woman sais. A small smile finds it way to my face.

"As if an age was ever the defining point when it comes to skills." Max sais from next to me. She is siting on a desk and takes the thinks as an insult. She always does when a stranger sais she is useless.

"They were rose in an autonomy village." Shelly sais with a smile playing only in her eyes.

"I need some soldiers. Not a bunch of kids. Even Monroe knows better than to recruit kids." Miles Matheson sais.

"Don't mention Him." All the joy is out of Shelly's face and I give her a smile.

Nora puts a hand on Shelly's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Last weak we were at Philly and he encountered Him."

I know who He is. I have known him as long as I have known my parents. "And Christopher?" The question leaves my lips sooner than I catch my self.

Mom's eyes widen and father pails. "Jolls?" He sais softly.

"For you it's Miss Matheson. I don't recall recontacting whit the two of you." I say coldly.

"So this are the parents of yours who have abandoned you." Zack states. I nod. For the record all emotions are gone and I feel empty.

"They are the best. As Max sad, don't judge them by their age." Shelly sais coldly. She probably feels something similar or at least knows what I do.

"Be glad that she agrees to lend her men to you. She doesn't have to." I say sharply.

"Jolls." They both sais and both look hurt.

"She's not why you came. You came to get your self some soldiers. Not to reconnect with her." Aunt sais sharply. I know why. She knows how up-sad I am about them abandoning me. She abandoned her son so she understands. But unlike them she had no choice. "Be glad that I am sanding her with you so you can enjoy each others company."

"I think I know what this is calling for. The Playground." A big smirk appears on my face. "Come when you are ready." Whit that I leave the room. I know that Shelly's going to explain it to them and that can stop their arguing about our age. I must say that I am surprised that Brien, Mike and Carla didn't add anything to our little discussion. Me challenging them right now also gives me some time to collect my self. As Shelly sad they aren't hear to collect me.

Ten minutes passes till they approach. I am at the Playground a wooden sward for this little theater in an holster and a wooden knife in my booth. The Playground is an area for training. It has a same fence as an area for horses which is because this way people who decide to watch won't get in a way. I am not that surprised when it is Miles who decides to join me in the ring'.

"You're sour about this kiddo?" He gives me an uneasy look as if I was made of a sugar.

I just give him a hard one and those his two weapons to him. "Lets go." I say as I make my way away from him with my back to him so that he has his time to pick hes weapons.

After ten steps I turn and draw my sword. He has his drawn as well and is ready. I know he will do anything to stop me from going even if it means no help for him in Newchessford. I make my way to him. The sward still in the middle risen position. He comes at me. His sword nonchalantly near his right leg. So he will come at me with force. Nice one. I start to circle him. I am still out of the reach distance and I maneuver him so that the sun is right behind me. He strikes. He expected me to think that he is at a disadvantage but I know better.

The strike comes from my left bottom and I do a step to left back. This gets me out of the strike and I do my own at his right hand just by a short quick movement. He would have had a nasty cut at his forearm if the swards were real. I jump to the back. He is just about to strike again and advances at me at a full speed. I do few more steps behind and finally come across of the rock that sands me to the ground. I don't wait till he gets to me. I grab a handful of dirt and toss it in his face.

He instinctively goes for his eyes and I circle him so now I am behind him and standing. He suddenly turns and strike right at where I am. I jump backward and only block inches from my face. Now it's a meter of strength. I am right where he wanted me. So I lean forward whit all my force and suddenly let go of my sward and go to the ground in a somersault under his legs and as I am there I use the speed and mi knife to inflict a wound on his leg right under the knee.

As he 'falls' he still has a time to make a nice imaginary game scratch on my back but I would have survived it.

"What have you made her do all those years Shelly?! A Run around and fight for her life?! We trusted you!" Oh, Miles just lost it.

"No, Miles. I made her a survivor. You weren't there. We had the most dangerous man out there on our heals and were on run for about a year. Than we finally came hear and in two years changed this village so that the war clans were no trait anymore. What was I supposed to do? Go back to Philly? You think that he would be nice to me or even better... What do you think would have happened if he got his hands on her? Miles?!" Shelly is pissed off now and I am too.

"I think that they don't need our help." I say coldly. My eyes fix themselves on my parents. Nora is still speechless and looks hurt. Miles is just miles. He turns and walks away in the direction of nearest alcohol he can find.

"We will talk tomorrow. Zack, take them to the guest-house. Come Joline." We leave them there and than to their own means and walk away.

That night I have the dream I hadn't have for a while now. I am that small girl again. I am eight and someone wakes me in the middle of the night. I wake up to see my mom. She has packed all my thinks and now she wakes me to come somewhere. I don't understand why. She tels me it's a field-trip and a birthday surprise so I am quiet when she asks me to and fallow her instruction. Outside Shelly waits for us. She takes my hand and mom sais that she and dad will join us behind the walls. We use the old metro to get out of the city. I am tired as we make it to the rande vu point and sit down. An hover later Shelly sais that they won't make it in time and we have to go. I don't wont to. How are they going to find us? And so Shelly does the only think she can. She gently puts me to sleep so I won't alert anyone of our presence and we leave.

I wake up cowered in a sweat and with a headache. I feel as that lost eight-years-old again. I make my way to the bathroom and wash my face in the water from a bucket. My eyes are rad so I was probably crying. I make my way to the dresser and take out a yellow shirt, green-gray jacket and black jeans. It will do for today. I put it on and walk down the stairs to grab some food at the kitchen. My parents and Shelly are there as it seams and don't look like if they slept better than I did. "Hullo." I mutter and help my self to a cup of black tea.

"You're OK?" Shelly sais.

"As OK as you are. The one as always." She sands me a knowing look. "I am sorry about yesterday. I know you couldn't make it in time and than you lost our tracks. Even so you were gone for so long that it felt as if you newer wonted or tried to get to us." I know what my own anger did yesterday and how I hurt them by that. They may have taken me for an immature kid because of that. Guess what. You don't grow in Plains Nation and become an immature kid at an age of fourteen.

Shelly gives me an approving look and a small nod. Miles is as surprised as he comes. Nora on the other hand hugs me tightly and tears run down her face. "Anyway, how did you find us?" Shelli asks.

Miles trades his place with Nora and so she is the one who answers. "There were rumors about a town with the trap-system you once showed me." She sais and hugs Shelly.

"Good think I did than." Shelly smiles at my parents.

Miles pools away and looks at me. "I still don't like an idea of you coming with as and that you had to became so good with sword."

"You newer saw me with the bow, dad." I smile at him.

"So tell me about the commotion you made in the Republic and how is Bass?" The word leave Shelly's mouth and I cant wait to hear it.

"We shell sit down for that one." Nora sais and we go to the conference room. Miles produces a bottle of whiskey from somewhere and pure all of us some.

"It all started after we left. I didn't make it out in time and I couldn't pool the trigger when it came to Bass. I think I newer will be able to. Anyway I find Nora outside. We did a run for it and after a day we tried to find your tracks. But there was this big storm than. For the next month we tried and searched but nothing came up. Finally Nevile nearly got us. We had to separated. I went to Ben. I stayed with him for a day or to and than moved to Chicago to lay low. Nora made her way to the west. All was silent and so for the next few years and I tried to drink my self to death. Hey! Don't give me that look!" Miles shouts as he takes another shot.

"You tried what?! Miles Matheson are you not ashamed of yourself?!" Shelly can't help it.

"Pleas proceed." I just say. I wont this over with.

"Then one day your cousin Charlotte comes looking for me out of blue. She sais that Ben is dead. Killed by Tom Nevile. And her brother Daniel was taken by Nevile to Philly and that Ben told her to find me and save her brother. The last time I saw Ben he nearly found it in him to kill me after I told him that Rachel was death. At first I didn't wont to cam with her..." All of as take a shot. "... but than this militia kid showed up. Turns out later that he is Tom's son Jason. He brings the local garrison at us and Chicago is no place for me any more. So I came with them. We needed help so we went looking for Nora and find her as she was trying to get a sniper-rifle for the rebels of all people." At this Nora roles her eyes and Miles takes another shot. "We ran threw obstacles and ended up with Charlie's step-mother dieing on us. Tom planed to take Denny to Philly by a train and we tried to get him at the station but instead Nora got shot really bad and we ended at Drexler's. When we finally made it to the Philly we were ambushed by a spy in local rebel's group. They got the others. I was out scouting. I made Tom a deal he couldn't say no to. Julia or informations. I got Aron and Nora out. Then we went to a power plant where Bass had taken Charlie and Danny. Turned out that Rachel was still alive." At this he takes another two shots and Shelly takes one and put the bottle out of anyones reach. "They were already on their way out. Nora went to search for them, Aron stayed out as he was supposed to make a hole in a wall and I went down. I turned one corner and find my self face to face with him. We fight and than he drops his weapon and he tells me to come back and that all will be as it used to be. He is delusional. Somehow I make it out as a last one without having to kill him and run for it. He sends a helicopter after us. Rachel made him this think that can turn a power on in a small location so he uses it. We barely made it. Than we got to a rebel base and that's where his helicopter attacks again. Before we take it down Danny is shot. We only did is thanks to Jason Nevile. He developed a crush on Charlie and deserted to save her. After this I decided we need to hit Bass hard and be done with him."

"And my son?" Shelly asks softly.

"Non of us saw him but we heard some rumors about him being a higher up in the Militia."

"I will give you nine of my people and I will go my self. All I wont for it is that I am the one to decide what to do with my son." Shelly sais. I feel for her. She hadn't seen her son in the last six years. She doesn't know the young man he become.

"I agree." Miles sais and we go to prepare our selfs in a bit.

The road-trip is quiet. Occasionally mom or dad asks me about what I enjoy or who I like and thinks like that and I try to answer them. Also I ask thinks. For example I found out that I should have been an older sister. Something along the lines that Nora joined rebels to avenge my brother. It's hard to cope with how much have this fell-out between dad and Bass taken from us. Six years of live with my parents, friendship of my two best friends, the lives of my cousin, uncle and a step-aunt...

We finally get to a camp near Athena nearby Philly. There is this blond women at the gate of an old market with her blond daughter. We stop near them and they proceed to us as they see us. "Jols, you remember aunt Rachel? This is her daughter Charlie." Dad says.

Shelly gets a hard look from Rachel. "You?!" It takes me stopping her hand before she slaps Shelly. Rachel is angry. I had a glimpse or to at Rachel back in Philly. She newer saw me.

"Hallo aunt and cousin." I say with a smile. Rachel frowns at me and Charlotte looks somehow hurt at dad. It seems that she wanted him for her self or what.

A dark boy comes out of the market. I know I've seen him somewhere. "JJ?" I just try. Rachel's hand long left alone. She is now playing a staring contest with Shelly.

"Jols?" The young man standing in front of me says. He is twenty one if I remember well. We started us a trainees and a self-defense trainer whit me and Chris being the trainees. Than somehow we become friends. All three of us. Jason made his way to me and hugged me.

"Nice to see you two." I get out of his grip and smile at him.

"So you are uncle Miles's daughter?" Charlie speaks up.

I give her a small smile. "Hallo Charlotte. Its nice to finally meet you. I heard a lots about you."

"How do you know each other?" Well guess what? My cousin is all jealous over my friend.

"If you wont to proceed to hate me than do it but don't get in my way Rachel." I hear Shelly say.

I turn around and see her and Rachel. The blond women still hates her. "Aunt Rachel. Can you let Shelly be? She was there for me when no one else was. I know you didn't like it in Philly and how and why you were there but don't put the blame on her. You don't knew her. I do. Shelly, look who is hear." I smile at Shelly.

Rachel tries to say something but Jason beats her to it. "Hallo Mrs Monroe. How are you?"

I give my old friend a smile. Shelly looks at him and smiles. "Well Jason, I'm fine. What about you? How's Julia and... Sorry. Do you know how is Christopher?" She asks finally what we both longed to know for a while.

"Mom is fine and dad is the same way as always. Well..." He is a bit uncertain what to say. "He is well. He made it to a major. He has a talent for his work. As far as I know he is in Pittsburgh now but it's most likely that general will recall him soon if he haven't yet."

"Is he gone as Bass is or...?" Shelly asks.

"No, don't wary. He is sane even if not saint." Jason smiles at Shelly. We continue our reconnection whit friends and family for the next few hovers and than go to plan our net move.

**AN So time-line changes – I made Ben 52, Bass, Miles and Rachel are 49, Nora is 39. Aron is 46. To the kids. Jason is and Danny was 21, Charlie is 18, Chris is 17 and Joline is 14. Don't try to kill me for the next chapter. Also Blackout happened 20 years ago. Republic was found six years after the Blackout. The bomb-attack on Miles was !14 years after the Blackout and Miles left a year later. Miles and Nora were married five years after the Blackout. I used Missy Peregrym as Jols and Alex Pettyfer as Chris. You can find the photos on my profil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Who doesn't want to read anything 18+ don't read the text in italic.**

Chris sits on his horse. It's been nearly two weeks since father called him back to Philly. He was told that two weeks ago his childhood friend Jason died. As he got beck to the Liberty Hall, his father debriefed him about the Matheson's attack. No sight of his mother or of Miles's daughter. No one still doesn't know where the two women or women and a girl have their end. He payed a visit to Julia and Tom and left the city abruptly so he could get to the squad he was assigned to as soon as possible. He is to take the charge of the hunt on Mathesons. He arrives to the militia post and gets down of his hors. "Where is captain Larson?" He barks.

Two men who are on duty salutes and one runs for the sad captain. "Major Monroe. We weren't expecting you so soon." A captain comes to great Chris. He looks as if he was just woken.

"So this is why you had no results in the last two weeks. You slept instead of doing what you were supposed to do?" Chris says sharply.

"I'm sorry major. I just got hear from a night patrol two hovers ago." The captain says

"Whatever captain. Lets call the men who weren't at the night patrol. Shell we?" Chris commands and in a few minutes his thirteen minus four sleeping men of the squad are present. "Go to bad captain and debrief them when you wake. All of you are to patrol at night. Now the others." Chris turns to the eight soldiers. "We are going to scout the area west of hear. No horses. We are going by foot. From what I learned on my way hear, Matheson is gathering followers. We are leaving

in ten minutes. You are to report back at eight in the evening."

Few kilometers from that place we had a small lunch. We didn't know about the squad yet. I can now officially say that I don't like my cousin. I can't say if I would like Danny if I ever met him. But his sister is a nightmare. She hates me because of dad. She hates me because I know JJ for so long. She hates me because I have two parents...

After a quick lunch I decide it's time for a patrol. I take Zack and Max with me and say to Jason that we are heading out. It's nice on the road. We take a three hours walk south and another three back. So fare we just found out that there is a battalion parked an half an hover southwest from the place we turned home at.

We are finally closing in. There is something fishy about how deserted the road is. By now at least someone should have stopped us. No way that no one is on a look-out. We get down of the road. If there was an intruder there is no way in hell that we'll just walk in a trap. After few more meters we come to a halt in the last trees of the forest. There is no one moving and some thinks are on the ground. No one is waiting for us. Whoever came isn't hear any longer or at least wonts us to believe so.

We separate. Each scouting a part of the camp. Max goes out in open to the desk where some of our equipment still is. I take left side of the camp and Zack takes the right side. So fare there is no one. Max takes our thinks and walks over where the horses should be. I make my way there cowered by trees and slowly get to her as she takes the three horses waiting for us. I know it's likely a trap but we need horses to get to the others. The three of us take a horse each and walk in the forest. Than there is a gun-shoot. The bullet nearly miss my head. I kick my horse and so do the other two. We are on the run and hunted.

In few seconds we are out of the forest and on a road. We bring the horses to the sprint and are . nearly out of the shutting range of the soldiers or whoever is shotting at as. There is another shoot and I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and hold on to my horse as much as I can. We make it behind a twist and are out of the worst. I make my horse turn left and so do the others. After few minutes of a ride we came a cross of a river that is too deep for the horses.

We let the horses lose and swim across the river. As we make it to the other shore we hear voices from both sides. "Back to the water." I shout. The water is cold but I don't fancy the idea of getting arrested. I jump in to the water and try to stay on the surface so I can get as far by the force of the flow. I can hear horses on the left shore. I make it to the right shore and get out of the water. Max is right behind me but I can't see Zack. We run as fast as we can to the rocks on the shore, hopping that they don't have dogs and that Zack is OK. The shoulder hurts even more from the cold water and I try to get as far as I can.

Max slides on the grass next to me to the bottom of one of the largest rocks and looks back. We are both afraid about her twin. No on is fallowing us so far and we make our way to the south. After an hour we turn left and after another again. We have to find out where Zack is. It starts to rain so no one will be able to track us.

After an hour and a half we make i perimeter of an militia camp. It's nod big. Its designed fore some twenty of men a top. Just one tent is guarded. We look at each other and silently nod. Both desperate to see if Zack is inside and to try to rescue him if possible. We make our way slowly and unseen to the other side of the camp. Max proceeds to the tent and I proceed to the horses. Runaway horses are a good distraction. I make it to the horses just as Max is behind the guarded tent.

I take out my knife and cut straps of all the horses and than put the hay on fire. I turn around to run in the woods as the horses start running all around the camp. After ten steps a fist connects with my shoulder. I turn around and see a big man. He is over two meters tall and has at least 120 kilos. I kick him in his nuts and run for it. His cry alerts the others of my presence. Few more ran to me and as a hors runs by me I grab on to it and get on his back. As I am nearly at the gate I hear Max shouting for help. I turn my head and see that she is caught. I also see a soldier on a hors-back that is closing in on me. I do my best to make my horse go faster. "Stop or I will shut her." I hear from farther behind. I quickly calculate my options. I can get help or I can pretend that he wont shut her if I surrender. The moment of hesitation is enough for the soldier on the hors to catch up and jump on me and my horse. He effectively knocks me down on the ground of the horse. The impact with ground is hard and knock me out.

Chris's men caught three of Matheson's people and moved them to the battalion some six hovers of horse-ride away from the original camp. One is still unconscious and the other two are at the interrogation tent with the captain. A doc was sand to tend the third hostage and Chris makes his way to his tent for a lunch when all hell turns lose.

They may have left me cuffed but didn't search me that well. I produced a hairpin and un-cuffed my hands. They still think that I am KO. Someone comes in and by his looks it's a doctor. He comes closer. I have my eyes nearly shut so he can't see that I am awake and as he gets closer to me I jump him. His own blade is now at his neck. "Shh, Doc. We are going for a small walk and if you cooperate nothing is going to happen to you." I take it to the door and proceed out. The two guards quickly step aside. "Wrong move and you don't have a dock in the town." I smirk at them as I make my way to the place where horses are.

"Shut the bitch!" Mr120Captain shouts.

"No, don't shut!" Doc jells. He is afraid.

Chris sees a girl that is positively younger than him and is holding the doc hostage. His men, the men in the camp, are useless. He makes his way to the girl. "Don't shut." He says casually. Something about the girl is familiar. But what? He makes it to her. There is no way that she will actually kill the doc and run. The doc is her only ticket out of this mess and the moment she kills him or flies without him, she will be chased to the other side of the Republic.

A young man approaches and even tho I hadn't seen him in the last six years I know who he is. I decide to fight back and not go down so easy. I use the handle of a blade to knock the doc out and than I attack the bond before me.

I move fast. The doc is on the ground but he will be OK soon. Chris is forced to draw as I attacks him. My movement is kind of harder with the wound on my shoulder even when it's closed now. His own strike sends me on defensive and I have to back to the back of one of the tents. I do a quick roll to the side and attack from under. He has to jump back and soon is on to me again. I used the moment to grab some sand from the ground and blow it in his face. The handle fallows the trajectory of the sand. He drops his sward and catch the handle of mine with both his hands. Next think I know is that he holds one of my hands and my blade. I kick at his abdomen and he drops my blade but not my hand. I kick again this time in his manhood but he doesn't let go of me. Instead he turns me around by the hand he hold and forces me in a clasp so I cant do anything. He holds both my arms crossed and pinned to my torso and my back against hist chest. In the last desperate act I smash my head back into his face. "Let go of me, Christopher!" I can hear the mumble of his soldiers. There aren't many people who speak to him like that and they still don't know who I am.

"And why should I?" He says in my ear. His breath is hot on my neck and sends shivered down my spine.

"For the old times?" I guess. I feel miserable. He has the upper hand and he knows that.

going to threw me in the cell with the others? Than I hear a yell coming out of that tent and my blood runs cold. I start to struggle against him but he has ten centimeters and at least fifteen kilos of muscles on me. They are interrogating Max and Zack!

_The guards step aside and we step in the tent. "So you still won't speak." I can see Zack in a weary pour condition. The man must work on him since we lost him. He his bruises and cut all over. He is nearly naked and I can tell he hes broken fingers and ribs and... I can't look at him._

_Max is handcuffed to a poll by her arms and legs. It seams he hadn't touch her yet. "Well, it's time to try another way boy. If you won't speak for your self you should speak for your twin." The man says and as he turns Chris nods at him to proceed. I can't help it and stop the tears of helplessness. There is nothing I can do to stop them. If I talk..._

_The man copes Max's cheek and moves his hands to her trousers and quickly get ride of them. I start to struggle again. "You won't end hear." Chris says into my ear as the man kneels to lick Max._

"_They went to Loni Island. That's the place we had to meet if anything happens." Zack shouts._

_But the men doesn't stop. "Is that all you know about them?" Max is now silently crying as he stood up and his fingers found a way in her._

"_Chris pleas let him stop." I say in a voice I don't recognize as my own._

"_You see what one can do fore those he loves but not for himself?" He asks in a husked voice._

_Zack proceed to split out secrets and even when he is don and told all that any of us knows the man continues and this time pushes himself inside of Max._

"_Chris." A peg. I interpreted his husked voice as something dangerous for me but even so I can't look at what his men's doing. But JJ sad that Chris wasn't insane. Than what's this?!_

"Let them be for today." Chris says and the man stops. Chris maneuvers me out of the tent. "This won't happen to you. Not because there is nothing that you can say us but because I decided that you are more valuable as an asset instead of an informant." My blood is running cold as I listen to him. Is this why Shelly ran of on Bass? "Come with me and don't do anything rush." He says and strolls out of the tent. His men are still around. They probably wonted to see the next act of the show. I walk next to him and he holds me by my left hand to the biggest tent that is probably his.

We enter and he invite me in by a hand-gesture. "Take a seat." There's a table and two chairs. "Doc will treat your shoulder in a minute and I'll send for some food." With that he leaves and he returns only after the frightened doc is done and on his way.

We both sit at the table now. There is a bottle of red vine and a chicken on a garlic with baked potatoes. As we are left alone his expression softens. "You must be hungry. I take it you were on the road even before you were spotted."

I am but I am as worried about my friends. "What about Zack and Max. They are my friends." I ask softly. At least it will let me check the waters so I know what situation do I have hear.

"I can't do much for them. They are the enemy of the Republic." He says bud for now gives nothing up.

"So am I." I push him a bit. "Yet hear I am." I watch him carefully.

"You are a Matheson and even better. You are Miles's only child. Who is he more likely to chose? You or Rachel and Charlotte?"

"He didn't last time. Naur did mom." I start to pick on my food with a fork.

"My mother have chosen you over us." He says quietly.

"She wanted to change it each day that passed by." I look at him again and try to see the boy I once have known in the man that sits in front of me.

"So you were with her?" I can see that he is hurt by it.

"Yes, ever since. It's just a few days since I saw mom and dad again." I look in his eyes. He is not alone. He has to know. Shelly regretted each day that she hasn't spend with him.

"They made a good number on a both of us." He says and than look at me. "How is she?"

"Last time I saw her she was OK. She was about to have a fight with aunt Rachel but that's it."

"Rachel has that effect on people." He says and gives me a small smile.

"And now I will ever know only Rachel and Charlotte. Danny and Ben are death." I sip on a wine.

"I'm sorry." He says and than smiles me a bit. "You are safe as long as I am by."

"Is there really nothing you can do for them?" I know I am pushing it but Zack and Max are like a siblings to me.

"I may sent them for the ransom." He says after a small pause. "That can actually do. They know where your parents are and..." He stops but I can already end the train of thoughts he is having. And send an army on their heels. "I'm sorry Jols. But take it from the better side. Father still wants them back. He may as well decide to use you as an insurance that they will obey. I'm sorry."

I give him an incredulous look. "Are you serious?"

"I'll still make sure that you are OK." He says. He needs my acceptance by the look on his face. An acceptance that we can be friends again.

I give him a sad smile. "Thank you." I give him a small smile and we eat our dinner.

When we are finished he orders two men to guard the tent and he shows me a king-size bad for two. "Take a bath while I arrange for them to leave tomorrow morning." Than he walks out and after a quick bath I dress in a giant shirt he left for me. I start to think about his attitude and how it changes considering his surrounding. I don't know the exact orders he's going to give.

As Chris comes to the tent he tells the men that they have the prisoners for them self till dusk and than they are to make it so that both can escape and one forth of the battalion will fallow them within two hovers distance.

Most of the next day I am left alone. Finally at around three Chris comes in and tells me to come. We take horses and some eighty men and in an hover we arrive to a train-station in a nearby town.

He is firm and a kind of brutal when he takes me by my shoulder and we get on the train. As soon as we are in the cabin he releases me. "Sorry. The men outside only know violence and respect those who are bigger and worse than them."

"Whatever." I sit in an armchair and look around. The cabin is luxurious and big. No soldiers are present. It looks as a small apartment.

"Jols?" Christopher's voice reaches me and I snap out of it. "Your friends are gone. You don't have to fear for them." Something in his voice and postured doesn't add up.

"You've send someone after them." I say as a meter of fact.

"Yes, but it's..."

"Wait. I'm not done yet." I add sharply. "You wont to bring me to Philly to your psychotic father. You are saying that you can protect me. Lets pretend that you can. Your mom - the person who was my mother-figure and a friend for the last six years, ran from him but you somehow think that you have a bigger influence on him than she had. You want to bring what reminds of my entire broken family to him so that he can kill or enslave us. Well tell me why should I trust you? How selfish do you think I am when you suggest that you can protect ME." I empathize the last word.

He sights and it's the first think that he does that seems to be genuine. "You are right. But there is nothing I can do to stop him from getting to your family. But if he gets them and doesn't have any leverage he will just kill them off. There is one hundred fifty men on the heals of your friends. If you now decide to run for it and even if I let you all of you will be cached at the Loni Island. As those men are mine as least they were instructed to go for a capture and not for a kill." He sights as if he is speaking to a child. At least I can tell that this speech was genuine.

"Lets than sag that I won't run. Sooner or later uncle Bass is going to get bored if us or all paranoid and will start to kill us of. How do you expect anyone to live that way? For example your mom?"

"Mother's with them?" A bit of fear and hatred finds its way to his voice.

"Yes." I say softly.

"I'm sorry but it's too late now."

"So he is going to kill us one day. How is it different from trying to live free for the reminding time?" I look into his eyes and wait. He has a lost expression. He doesn't know what to say.

After five minutes after I start to think that he's not going to answer he speaks. "I'll stop him." It's a simple answer. I can see determination and protectiveness. Something that somehow fills the gap I hadn't know I had in my chest. But how does he wont to do that. He stands and come closer to me so he can touch my hand as he kneels. "I promise." He leans in and gives me a small peak on a chick.

Something that Jason sad comes to my mind. He hes a way with girls. A bubble forms in my neck bud I ignore it. "Thank you." I turn and whisper in his ear.


End file.
